


Mutual Attraction

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-26
Updated: 2006-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both involved with others, Tezuka and Fuji express their hidden feelings.</p>
<p>Note:  My first and only time writing for this pairing.  Just an impulse I had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Attraction

Mutual Attraction (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Neither was in love with the other. This wasn’t about love. It was the result of two years of silent temptation that finally became irresistible.

Tezuka had been watching Fuji all week. His expression was as stoic as ever, and no one should have been able to tell what he was thinking. Somehow, though, Fuji knew.

The Seigaku Captain was alone in the clubhouse after practice, preparing to leave himself after everyone had already departed. Or so he had thought; the sound of the door opening and closing and the click of the lock indicated otherwise. He turned to glance over his shoulder and saw Fuji leaning back against the door, wearing his ever-present smile.

“Finally, it’s just the two of us,” he said.

“Did you have something to say to me?” Tezuka asked.

“No.” Fuji’s aqua eyes suddenly locked on his. “I have something to do to you.”

The way his pretty teammate moved toward him might have made a less confident man feel like prey. Tezuka, however, was intrigued.

“I won’t mince words,” Fuji told him. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while. It may have been in the back of my mind since we first met. You were so strong, on and off the court; even at twelve you were an inspiration to me. You’ve only become stronger … more mature … captivating.” Fuji stopped in front of Tezuka and rose up on his toes enough that the Captain could feel sweet breath against his lips. “I love Taka-san, and I know about you and Atobe. I’m not asking for commitment; I’m offering an expression of the deepest respect between friends.” He kissed Tezuka softly and smiled mischievously. “And maybe a little lust thrown in.”

“Only a little?” Tezuka remarked. His arm reached around the smaller boy and crushed him against his chest, capturing his inviting mouth with his own. Fuji was right about his love for the Hyotei Captain, and he’d known for a long time that Kawamura held the tensai’s heart in his keeping. But Fuji wasn’t the only one who had harboured the idea of a tryst in the back of his mind. Their boyfriends would have them for the rest of their lives – this moment was theirs alone.

\--

(Prompt word – Temptation)

(2006)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
